This invention relates to a process for the preparation of benzylidene diacetate. More particularly, this invention relates to a highly selective one-step conversion of toluene to benzylidene diacetate in the presence of acetic anhydride. Benzylidene diacetate is useful both as a high octane fuel component, and as a component in the preparation of heat stabilized polyoxymethylene (U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,220).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,982 discloses that during the conversion of toluene to benzyl acetate using acetic acid, metal acetate, and a complex palladium-based catalyst, small amounts of benzylidene diacetate are formed. Thus, this process is characterized by the formation of minor amounts of the diacetate, with selectivities of less than 20%. Other related prior art will be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,383, British Pat No. 1,244,080 and French Pat. No. 1,397,083.